Il'Sirus Fiore
Character Profile Name Il'Sirus Fiore Faction Rank Dathomiri Spellhunter Affiliation Witches of Dathomir Ancient Sith Empire Fiore Family Ultron Family Aliases None Age Twenty-seven Species 1/2 Y'Sadian 1/2 Human Height 5'4" Weight 105 lbs Eye Color Red Hair Color Blonde Homeworld Y'Sad Involvement Evilina Cavataio Children None yet Father Methias Fiore(d.) Mother Adrianna Fiore Siblings Deidre Fiore Yaran Somir Ceryni Fiore Ithiel IV Fiore Malikar Fiore Sevorah Monteverdi Coren Starkiller Leylah Ultron Masters Adrianna Fiore Evilina Cavataio Lauda Cavataio Students None yet The Family Her siblings Il'Sirus Fiore is the 4th of 7 children of the late Methias Fiore and his widow Adrianna Fiore. Her brothers and sisters include Deidre, Yaran, Ceryni (of which whom are triplets), Sevorah Monteverdi (of which whom is adopted), Ithiel IV, Malikar (of which whome are twins) and Coren. Being the only single female birth, the first to be born on Y'Sad and the only blond of the all the children, Sirus has always felt very special. Her mother spoiled her quite a bit. The bond with her parents She had a special bond with her Mama. When she was a little girl she had a special interaction with her mother that she would flutter her wings in her face. It made them both giggle. The relationship with her father was so very close. He was there every night when they went to bed and every morning when they woke up. He took them to Dantooine and Mama came home to visit often Oh how she loved her Papa. The Death of her Papa When he died she was only four, but it hurt her none the less. The absence of him caused a pain not only in her heart, but in her stomach. It felt as though she ached desperately to have him back. No one told her why he suddenly left them. All she knew was that Papa was gone and he was never coming back. Mama cried a lot. Uncle Elias After Papa died Uncle Elias decreed that no one with Fiore blood flowing through their veins would ever leave Y'Sad. So there was no more going to visit Mama on Dantooine. Still she came home to visit them all the time. Life Beyond her Familiy Teenage Years At the age of 13 by her older sister Yaran it was revealed to her that their father was murdered by the Sith Mistress Athena Somir. Her sister did take this personally and leave in search of the woman. Her mother trained them in Neutral powers due to a promise to their father that she would never train them in the ways of the Jedi. Sirus felt her place was at home on Y'Sad. At least until the age of 26. Her True Destiny When she'd realized she'd done all she could at home and training with her mother on Y'Sad, Il'Sirus Fiore decided that she did not wish to be a Jedi nor a Sith. She wanted to be with the Witches of Dathomir. She boarded her ship'' Little Mehalla'' and set a course for Dathomir. There she met up with Evilina Cavataio who put her through a rigorous and painstaking first contact with her. Many failed attempts on Sirus' part resulted in the final determination that she would be Evilina's slave. Force Powers Category:Female Category:Character Category:Y'Sadian Royalty Category:Royalty Category:Human/Y'Sadian Hybrid Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Ancient Sith Order Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Ultron Family